Calling Timothy home
by special agent Ali
Summary: If Timothy thought working for Gibbs was a challenge, finding his memories will be ten times worse. Witness episode. Tim is knocked unconscious saving Erin but that isn't the worse of Gibbs problems. Can he solve the case and save Tim?
1. Waking up to the silver haired fox boss

_So writing another story sue me lol. I like doing Timmy stories lol. This will be only a few chapters though. It's to Witness, Tim has amnesia when he got hit on the head. _

He heard everything. He didn't want to, but he did.

He awoke slowly and he could hear yelling. One voice was gruff and impatient while the other tried to be patient and kind.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Aren't you paid to help people?" The gruff one was yelling.

"Yes agent Gibbs, but I told you an hour ago I can't just awaken your agent" the kind voice answered.

The gruff one quieted and he thought it was over. Apparently the gruff one knew him though because he found himself being stared at a minute later.

"Good, you woke up...how are you doing McGee?" he asked. 'Ah, I get the mean, gruff one...great...lucky me' he thought. He knew he should probably answer though.

"Are you...talking to...me?" he stammered. The gruff voice gasped. "Yeah...who else is here McGee?"

He looked around and saw the man was correct. They were alone. "I guess that makes me McGee...pretty weird name" he mused.

"It's your last name...your Tim McGee...don't you remember?" Gibbs asked.

Tim shook his head. "Sorry...no" he answered.

Gibbs turned to the doctor who shrugged. "I can't awaken patients or fix amnesia agent Gibbs" he said and walked away.

"Do you remember anything Tim? Do you know who I am?" Gibbs asked. He got 2 head shakes in response. "Sorry sir...I don't remember anything at all" Tim answered.

Gibbs groaned but patted Tim's shoulder to relax him. "Relax kid...I'll help you remember" he promised.

Tim nodded, deciding to trust the scary man. "Okay...but who are you?"

"Your boss...Leroy Jethro Gibbs" he said. Tim nodded again. "Okay...boss" he said and made Gibbs smirk. "You'll be fine Tim...I have to go but I'll be back later" he said and was gone.

Tim found he actually missed him. 'I hope you can...Gibbs...I wish I could help...but I don't know how' he thought. He shed a small tear. 'I have a feeling this man will not be that easy on me' he thought with fear.

He stared at the ceiling wishing he could get up and leave. He probably could but...where would he go?


	2. The playboy and the protectors turn

Tim fell back to sleep as there wasn't much else to do. He awoke to voice again. A different man and a woman this time.

"He's asleep" the man said. 'Sounds young…I wonder if he is a coworker too' Tim thought.

He kept his eyes closed to hear the two talk.

"Should we wake him up?" The woman asked. Tim smiled slightly. 'She has a cute voice…I wonder if I ever been with her…I hope so' he thought.

"And say what Kate? Yo McGee, you get your memory back?" the man retorted. 'Sounds impatient like the gruff man Gibbs'

"Better than just standing here Tony…we have no leads on this case, our witness is dead and…"

"And our probationary computer geek who is on lead for case has lost his memory" Tony finished.

She chuckled slightly. "Yeah…I have to admit…I don't even get why Tim wanted to join our team…but…I also have to admit, he hasn't done too bad" she said.

Tim frowned slightly. 'She complimenting me or insulting me?' He thought, hoping for the first.

"Yeah, Timmy is an interesting guy…he's a computer geek with a gun but…I admit too I like having him on the team"

"So you have someone to prank?"

Tony chuckled. 'Wow…some friend he is'

"Well…maybe…but he is also kinda cool to talk too…I hope we get him back Kate…I have a feeling he can go far…if he tries"

Tim was getting bored of keeping quiet. "Glad to hear I was useful…kinda creeping me out not knowing who I am" he said.

"McGee!" Both yelled.

"You sly dog…you were awake the whole time huh?" Tony asked folding his arms.

Tim chuckled. "I had to scope you both out first…" he admitted.

"Did we pass?" Kate asked.

Tim nodded. "Sure…Kate…so I am a computer geek huh?" he asked.

Tony nodded. "Probably the best one at NCIS…where we work…I guess you heard us call each other our names right?" he asked.

Tim nodded. "Yeah…sorry to disappoint Tony" he said.

"No big…we'll get you back Timmy…just hope its soon because we need to catch the bastard who did this" he said.

Tim nodded. "Someone hit me right? This knot on my head sure feels like I got struck hard"

"He hit you with a lamp it seems…" Kate said.

Tim nodded. "Thanks…I wish I could remember…tell me about my job and what I do and stuff…could help" Tim offered.

The two did and then Tony told him about the case. "I got to admit McGee, was impressive how you trusted your gut…even if it was to impress the girl" he added.

"And look where it got me…she is dead and I can't even help her now…maybe I am just a worthless geek or something" he moaned.

"Don't say that ever again!" Tony snapped. "You wanted this Tim for a reason so don't just give in! You need to focus and get your ass back in the game!" he added.

"I'm trying Tony! Its hard okay?" Tim yelled back then grabbed his forehead.

"Oh my head is pounding now" he moaned.


	3. Getting Tim to relax and trust the two

_Very short chapter but I'll make next one longer to make up. Hope you enjoy. Least those who adore Timmy McGee as much as I do. I love him. _

Kate raced forward and pulled a chair close to Tim's bed. She gently brushed Tim's forehead. Tim sighed as he closed his eyes to relax.

"Relax Tim…just relax…" she said soothingly as she massaged his forehead to relieve his headache.

"How can I Kate? I have no idea who I am and now…" he asked and trailed off. His eyes were still closed as he willed himself to relax.

She nodded. "I know…but you need to relax Tim…you're a very smart man, I know you'll get back to us again…you always did manage to sneak onto the team before" she said.

Tony nodded as he sat on the bed on Tim's other side. "She's right Timmy…you're a persistent little geek…I know you can come back"

"I'll try…I know I need to for the case…why else would you two be here?" he asked opening his eyes.

Both turned to look at each other. "I think it's cause were your friends McGee" Tony quipped.

Kate nodded. "Exactly what I was going to say Tony…you been on the team a while now…we became friends Tim" she added.

Tim smiled. "I believe you…I am not sure why but…I do believe you…and that boss of mine"

Tony smirked. "Glad to hear you trust your team still probie" he said.

"Probie?" McGee asked. "It's your status McGee…your our probationary agent…my little probie" Tony clarified with a teasing smile.

"You must love that" Tim mused. He wasn't sure why he said that but he had a feeling Tony was a teaser. But in a playful way, he never meant physical harm…he was sure of that.

'Maybe the two were right…I feel like I know them' Tim thought.


End file.
